Lamenting Angel
by malika-azrael
Summary: Raziel's opinion and hope about Setsuna as Alexiel as well as his role in the last battle between heaven and hell. He knows the ending already...


**The Lamenting Angel**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone brightly, the birds chirped happily and the sky was clear without any clouds stained it. But the woman who was walking in the corridor leading from the main hospital to the Children's Unit seemed didn't care at all.

Well, actually she did care but for her the beautiful weather outside could not be compared with those cute babies she was going to meet. Yes. She was a nurse whose job was to take care a baby and she loved her job very much. She loved baby after all.

As she almost reached the baby's room she saw there was a boy standing in front of the door and was about to open it. Hurriedly she said, "the visitor is not allowed no enter that place."

The boy turned and she found herself met eyes with a pair of blue ones. And as she looked deeper into the boy's eyes she realized there was something there, something that human naively called wisdom, which she thought it was so weird for such a young boy like him to posses it. Yet the boy smiled as she neared him.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft melodious voice. "I don't know about that rule. Can I visit them? Just this once?"

She eyed the boy. Well, he couldn't be older than fifteen, with golden hair and large blue eyes...as blue as the sea...and his skin was so pale. Definitely he was not Japanese.

"Please?" the boy begged. Well, at least he spoke Japanese perfectly.

"Are you related to Mudou-san anyway?" she questioned.

"You could say so," the boy answered quickly, seeing it as an opportunity for him to persuade her.

She was quiet for a few moments, considered whether she should or not to permit the boy in. Finally she gave in. "Fine, you can visit them," she said slowly.

"Thank you," the boy said happily.

"But just for five minutes, okay? She warned him.

"Okay!" He broke into a smile. She smiled back, thinking about how cute the boy was and how his face looked like an angel.

The boy walked into the room and stopped as he reached the baby's crib. He looked at the two beautiful creatures that were lying there. The Mudou twin baby.

"So here you are," he whispered. He looked at the female baby and when he spoke his voice was slightly sad. "Jibrille..." he murmured and for a few moments he was reminded at how nice and kind hearted she was and he felt sad for her, as the Great Cherubim and one of the most powerful angels, to end in here, in Assiah. But this was her destiny and he could do nothing about it.

Then he turned his attention to another baby, the male one. "And you must be Mudou Setsuna, Alexiel's last reincarnation..."

He was about to touch the baby's cheek when suddenly a red light appeared from nowhere. The light flew into his direction with high speed. Sensing danger he jumped back a few feet. The light now was floating above the male baby, protecting its master and beginning to take a form. A sword with seven edges. Nanatsusaya.

"Don't worry," he said, as if the sword understood what he meant. "I mean no harm. I only come to visit your master and Jibrille," he smiled even though it was forced. "It's enough for today, we shall meet again." Then he disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the year 1999.

The same boy reappeared again in the busy street of Tokyo. Only to meet again with the babies he had encountered long time ago. Yet, there was a major difference between them, his appearance was still same with fifteen years ago, did not change even a bit meanwhile the person he was going to meet already grew up from a helpless babies into a teenager.

He watched as Setsuna threatened by his classmates and then getting helped by Kira Sakuya. He also watched Setsuna's first meeting with Kurai and Arakune, when Rosiel, Katan and followed by Adam Kadamon's presence. Also when Sara dead and Setsuna went to hell to chase her to get her soul back. He witnessed all of it but he didn't do anything. Just like now.

Setsuna's lifeless body was lying on the ground, guarded by Kira Sakuya of course and that man sensed his presence and turned abruptly.

"Don't worry, I am not your enemy," he said.

Kira eyed him suspiciously. That boy had a special way of talking; it was as if Kira heard him talking inside his head. "You are not a human. Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I just want to see how the things go," he answered.

Kira narrowed his eyes. "You didn't answer my first question."

He chuckled a little. "Who am I? Don't you know who I am?" he asked back. "I forgot. For a man who doesn't remember about himself how could he remember another person?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked, puzzled by the boy's words.

"Nothing," he answered. "I have to go now, see you next time..." then he added silently so Kira could not hear him, "...in the final battle between Heaven and Hell."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setsuna had met Raziel even though their first meeting wasn't a nice one. Now he went to have some talk with Kurai and Arakune about what they should do next. The one left in the room were only Kira and Raziel.

Both of them stood there, no one talked. Finally it was Kira who broke the silence first. "It was you' wasn't it? The boy I met the day Setsuna went to hell?"

"Yes, it was me." He replied, no hesitation in his tone.

"You didn't answer my question at that time. Who are you actually?"

"I am Raziel," he answered. "No more and no less than that."

Kira snorted. "That doesn't explain anything. Why you-" then he stopped. "Raziel," he said slowly. "It means...so you are..."

He only looked at him with eyes full of understanding, then nodded and walked away.

"Wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn back.

"Then why? Why you didn't tell us? Why you didn't do something to prevent all of this?"

If Kira could see Raziel's face now he would only see sorrow and sadness there.

"I can't," he whispered. "Long time ago, when my power had just awake...I always wished I could tell someone, to do something but as I started to learn I stopped to wish. For I know that is not possible."

"Your gift only to know." Kira concluded.

"Yes," he said. "To know but yet able to tell or to do something, ironic isn't it?"

"That's mean you could not tell me who I am actually?" Kira asked.

This time Raziel turned to face him. "The knowledge is mine. Only I am the one allowed to know." He spoke with a boy's voice but there was an authority or wisdom - Kira didn't know which - in his tone that no one could match yet there was kindness there as well a soothing whisper that a concerned parent might speak with a distraught child. Kira watched the transformation amusedly.

As Raziel stood in the abandoned land of Gehenna he thought about his conversation with Kira.

Raziel meant 'secret of God'. He was Raziel, the angel of mysteries, the holder of all secrets. He knew everything, what had happened and what would happen. Everything.

Why he didn't do anything for years? As he mused about it, what he had said to Kira was true but it was only half of the reason, the thing he didn't tell Kira was he knew he wasn't needed yet.

But now the time had come...even though he wanted to help, his only rule was as Setsuna's companion. Nothing more. But if it were the only thing he could do then he would do it the best he could. He knew it for sure.

And his mind wandered to Sestuna, that kid now was still a clumsy and childish boy who only wanted to save his 'beloved sister' or...should he say Jibrille. But... He sighed. That was not the problem now.

Soon or later as the time went by that boy would realize his true calling, even for it he must endure many sacrifices...betrayal…and the death of friends was only one of them...but it would help him to get stronger, matured him and the most important thing, to turn him into the real Messiah.

"You shall sever this circle of fate and end everything." He whispered. 

Then he opened his mouth and began to sing, letting the wind carried his voice to the entire Gehenna.

"You Messiah

Clockwork Angel

Wake up

Shine bright

On the endless night

Release all my glacier time..."


End file.
